


Bloodlust

by ThatNerdWriter



Category: Fright Night (2011), Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Catholic Guilt, Catholic School, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Roman Catholicism, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdWriter/pseuds/ThatNerdWriter
Summary: You (the reader) move to a new state and neighborhood with your mom after she separates from your dad. Shortly after that, you meet Jerry. You then find yourself drawn to him even though he is quite older than you.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! 
> 
> This is my first /Reader fic, so don't be too harsh on it. As always, comments, kudos, and feedback are appreciated. Thanks! 
> 
> Love, Destiny!

 

 

Moving houses was often a stressful experience, especially when one had been in one place for a majority of their life. This was your case. With your parents recently getting divorced, and with your mother winning the custody battle over you, you had no choice but to move out with her. There was to be no contact at all with your father. He was an abusive, religious freak.

 

You had been born into a hardcore Catholic family, enrolled in Catholic schools for all of your life. Your mother wasn’t so bad about the religion, but your father… Well, that was a different story. He was the type of man who never approved of anything you said or did, and when you would make a mistake, religious or not, he would beat you with his belt. It was always hard to come up with an explanation of where all of your bruises came from. More importantly, you suffered from depression and anxiety because of it. No one would ever get close to you because you were so afraid.

 

But, since you and your mother had just arrived at your new house in Nevada, you felt something you never thought you’d feel again: hope. You felt hope for your own future. You also didn’t have to worry so much about getting beaten when you made a mistake. And, since you were starting your senior year at the local Catholic high school two blocks away, you basically had your life set for the time being. While you didn’t exactly agree with being sent to a Catholic school, you knew that it would probably benefit you in the long run. It was, after all, rumored to be a better education than if you were to attend a public school. And, since you had attended Catholic schools for all of your life, you didn’t really see any reason to switch during your final year.

 

Your mother called your name as you had been standing and staring off into the distance when you should have been helping her carry boxes inside of your new home, “Are you alright, sweetie?” You shook your head slightly to snap yourself out of your haze, “Yes, Mom. I’m fine. I was just thinking about things.” Your mother frowned slightly, “I hope you aren't thinking about your father.” Your gaze dropped to the pavement underneath your feet, “How could I not? He was there for all my life. It's hard to forget the years of abuse.” Not long after you said that, you felt a delicate hand on your shoulder. “Oh, sweetheart, I know. I’m still trying to forget about it, too. But, we have to move on. We’re here for a fresh start,” your mother said gently, “So, let’s start now.” You nodded, wiping tears from your eyes, “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Mom.” Your mother pulled you in for a hug, wrapping her arms around you. You hugged her back, smiling as you did so. When she let you go, you asked, “Hey, Mom? Is it alright if I stay out here for a bit longer and maybe explore the neighborhood?” Your mother nodded, “Sure, sweetheart, just make sure you keep your phone on you. I’m headed inside to start unpacking. Just come inside when you’re ready.” You grinned slightly, “Thanks, Mom!” And, with that, your mother went inside your new house, leaving you alone outside.

 

You took this time to observe your current surroundings. This neighborhood really wasn’t anything special, just average. Looking at your front yard, you spotted a large tree. It was big enough for someone of your stature to be able to climb and not fall out of. Grinning, you walked inside your house, grabbing your favorite book before heading back out. Tucking the book underneath your arm, you climbed up the tree, deciding to stay close to the lower branches. Making yourself comfortable, or as comfortable as you could considering the fact that you were sitting in a tree, you opened your book and began to read it. A few hours passed until the Sun was just set enough to where there were no more direct rays of sunshine shining in your neighborhood. That was when you decided to go for a walk. Climbing down from the tree, you strolled inside, checked in with your mother, put your book away, then left. You reached the end of your driveway. That was when you spotted him.

 

Your new neighbor who lived across the street was shoveling through the dirt, pots of flowers nearby. It looked like he was going to plant them. He was wearing a white wifebeater that showed off his very muscular arms with black jeans that were too tight and work boots “I wouldn’t mind if he planted ‘flowers’ in me,” you thought to yourself. You flushed a deep pink as the man caught your gaze, flashing you a charming grin as he did so. It almost seemed like he had heard what your had thought to yourself. Deciding to be polite, you gave him a small, shy wave. You weren’t really all that good with people considering your past. Sticking the shovel in the ground, the man pulled a rag out from his back pocket, wiping his hands on it before putting it back into his back pocket. Then, he crossed the street and made his way over to you with that same charming grin, saying, “So, you moved into the house for sale.” He gestured with his head slightly. You nodded, “My Mom and I did, yeah.” His grin never faltered, “I moved in about a month ago, myself. What’s your name, doll?” You blushed slightly at the nickname, giving him your name and asking for his in return. “Jerry,” Jerry extended his hand for a handshake. You took it, but he surprised you by bringing your hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it, making you blush. He maintained eye contact the entire time, a charming glint in his eyes as he did so. Letting your hand go, he spoke, “Well, I’ll be seeing you around, doll. Have a great night.” Jerry went back over to his house, continuing to shovel the dirt. You went inside your house with a dreamy smile on your face.

  
  
  



	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day at your new high school. Let's see how it goes, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! It's been forever since I last updated! Life has just been super stressful. So, here's a filler chapter to hold you all over until I can bang out the next one. Unfortunately, Jerry isn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next one! As always, comments, kudos and feedback are always appreciated!

[(Your school uniform reference)](https://goo.gl/images/ULBRm7)

Two days later, your alarm woke you up at six o’clock in the morning. Groggily, your rolled over and grabbed your phone, shutting the alarm off. You laid there for a few more minutes before you got up and into the shower. Sluggishly, you then proceeded to put makeup on, deciding that you wanted to at least look presentable. After that, you pulled your undergarments on, then your black tights, fuzzy socks, long- sleeved school polo shirt, and plaid skirt. Pulling on your black wedges, you laced them up with a sigh before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

  
  


It was your first day at your new high school. You absolutely dreaded what was to come. Now, you hadn’t ever been a new kid at school before, but from what you had heard, you seriously didn’t want to go. “But, Mom, I don’t want to go,” you said with a childish whine. Your mother sighed quietly as she had been getting ready for work, “I know, sweetheart, but you have to go.” You knew she was right, you just weren’t quite sure of how the rest of the students were going to treat you. If these students were anything like the students at your previous high school, you knew it was going to be a bad day. Sighing heavily, you grabbed your backpack, figuring that you might as well get it over with. Today would be like ripping a band-aid off quickly so as to avoid more pain than was necessary. So, you headed out, beginning your two-block walk to school. 

 

The walk to school was quiet, save for some freshmen excitedly walking to school, too. You didn’t mind. In fact, you found their enthusiasm oddly endearing. You also hoped that they would never lose that enthusiasm like you had. Smiling to yourself slightly, you remembered your first day of high school. Back then, you were just as naive as the freshmen who were walking to school quite a ways in front of you. But, a lot had changed you, and you were no longer that naive girl who had entered high school.

 

Shaking your head slightly, you brushed off those thoughts as you walked up the front steps of the high school. Paper clutched in your hand, you navigated your way through the large high school, eventually finding your locker with a relieved sigh. So far, your first day at a new school was going smoothly. You absolutely dreaded when that would change. You placed the school supplies that you didn’t need into your locker before shutting it. As you shut your locker, you were greeted by the sight of a group of girls standing there and looking at you. You knew this wasn’t going to end well. “Can I help you?” You asked, side eyeing them. One of the girls, the leader (or you assumed she was), gave you a curt smile, “Hi, you’re new, aren’t you?” You turned your body to face them, books in your arms as you did so, “Yeah, why?” Again, the leader spoke, “We were just wondering.” Then, she knocked your books out of your arms and onto the floor with a laugh as the group walked away. You cursed under your breath as you bent over and picked up your books, your sleeve riding up your wrist and exposing your scars. A few people noticed, but you quickly pulled your sleeve back down to cover said scars. Tucking your hair behind your ear, you straightened up, books back in your arms before you made your way to class. Your sour mood was even more sour now that the popular girls had picked on you. How typical, you mused to yourself. With a sigh, you decided to try to keep a low profile for the rest of that school day.

 

First period was a breeze, as everyone was too tired to even care about the fact that you were a new student, and you made sure to sit in the back of the classroom to ensure that no one would notice you. Second period was virtually the same, and you picked a seat in the back of the classroom again. Third period was when people started to notice you even though you sat in the back. You heard their whispers, knowing said whispers were about you. Even in a new school, people still whispered about you. You assumed that it was because a few people had noticed your scars and spread the word to their friends. There was no doubt that the popular girls had spread the fact that they had knocked your books out of your arms. 

 

Fourth period was your lunch period, and since you were a new student, you didn’t have anyone to sit with. Naturally, you grabbed your food, then headed to the library to eat there. It was the only place you could escape to and eat in peace. Plus, you liked books. While in the library, you met a bookworm named Melissa, who had the same idea as you. She seemed nice, and was genuinely curious about you. So, you two began to talk about the normal icebreakers. When lunch was over, she gave you her phone number, and you both agreed to meet in the library for lunch the next day.

 

Fifth period was when things really began to pick up. Everyone had more energy from their lunches. This caused a lot of people to notice you. The teacher even pointed you out to the students in your class, which made you groan internally. Luckily, everyone was nice to you and said hello. Sixth period was the same thing, except a couple of people whispered about you. Seventh period was loud and obnoxious, much to your dismay, but it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle.

 

As soon as the bell rang for dismissal, you headed out the door, not caring enough to stay after school. You didn’t have anyone to talk to, anyways. Well, there was Melissa, but she had Academic Team after school so you wouldn’t have had a chance to talk to her, anyways. So, you walked home, backpack on one shoulder as you made your way there. Luckily, you made it home without encountering any of the popular kids. When you walked into your house, you set your backpack down near the door and then proceeded to head up the stairs to your room. You were tired as it had been a long day for you. The first day of school was always exhausting for everyone as people had to adjust their sleep schedules and internal body clocks to their new schedule. Since you didn't have any homework, your mother decided not to protest. So, you collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

 


	3. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's night time, and you've woken up after falling asleep for a couple of hours. So, you sneak out of the house to stargaze when Jerry shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! I am so sorry for the long break between chapters. Real life has been hectic, and I haven't had the motivation to write. Also, there's a trigger warning in this chapter. As always, comments, kudos and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> ~Destiny

Unfortunately, sleep didn't seem to agree with you that night as you woke up only a couple of hours after you fell asleep. After laying awake in your bed for a few minutes, you grumbled quietly as you reluctantly threw off the covers and got out of bed. After doing so, you realized that you were still in your school uniform. So, you changed into a comfortable pair of joggers and a t-shirt with a pair of gym shoes. You decided to go for a walk, so that was why you put on your gym shoes. Taking the hair tie off of your wrist, you also fixed your hair into a messy bun at the top of your head. Grabbing your phone, you headed out the door.

Upon exiting the house, you inhaled deeply, breathing in the cool, fresh air of the night. It felt nice against your warm skin. You took a moment to enjoy the crisp night air before you made your way over to the tree in your front yard. Placing your phone into your pocket, you then began to climb said tree. It took you a few minutes to get situated when you finally got up there, but once you did, you pulled out your phone and began scrolling aimlessly through your various social media sites. Although, doing so made you feel lonely as all of your “friends” were back in your hometown. But, you were also glad to get away at the same time. 

You sighed deeply and placed your phone back into your pocket after a while. Looking up, you were able to see the stars. Seeing them made you smile. Stargazing was always one of your favorite pastimes. You often found solace in doing so. That's when you heard someone clear their throat. Glancing down, you noticed that it was your new neighbor, Jerry. “Hey, doll. What are you doing out here this late at night?” He asked, a charming smirk plastered on his lips as he did so. 

“Hi, Jerry. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd look at the stars for a while,” you answered, peering down at him with a miniscule smile. Jerry looked down for a moment before looking back up at you in your tree with that same, charming smirk, “Well, the view is much better from my roof. Would you like to join me and watch the stars from there?” You chewed on your bottom lip for a few moments, debating on whether or not to join Jerry on his roof. But, ultimately, you let out a quiet sigh, “Yeah, sure. I'd love to.” So, you climbed down from your perch in your tree, brushing your clothes off after you did so.

Jerry just gave you a grin as he began to walk over to his house with you following closely after. Upon reaching Jerry’s house, he knelt down on one knee with his fingers interlaced in front of him. Immediately, you knew he was going to give you a boost up onto the awning. So, you got a jogging start, and he boosted you up. Using all the upper body strength you had, you pulled yourself up onto the awning, then climbed onto the main part of the roof. You placed your hands on your hips and looked around as you wondered how Jerry was going to get onto the roof. But, he used his upper body strength to pull himself onto the awning, then onto the roof, leaving you amazed. Shaking your head, you said, “I’m not even going to ask…” Jerry just chuckled and gave you a sly wink as you both sat down on the roof, making you flush slightly.

You laid back, gazing up at the stars with your hands underneath your head. A smile formed on your lips as you saw how brightly they shone. “Thank you, Jerry. This is wonderful,” you said quietly, still admiring the stars. “No problem, doll. Anytime you want to stargaze, just knock on my door, and I’ll let you up here,” Jerry said. You propped yourself up on one elbow as you looked at him in disbelief, “ Wait, really?” Jerry laughed quietly when he saw the look on your face, “I mean it, doll. I really do.” You grinned widely, laying back down, “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me.” 

You laid there for a while longer in silence before Jerry spoke up, “So, why’d you move here, of all places?” You sighed quietly before speaking up, “My parents just got divorced, and I chose to live with my mom because my dad was abusive.” You heard Jerry pause, making you hold your breath as you worried what he might think. “You know, doll, men like that make my blood boil,” Jerry spoke through his teeth, clearly angry. You shook your head, “It doesn’t matter anymore. I have a new life now. One that will hopefully be better.” Sitting up, you let your hair down before putting it back up into a high ponytail. But, before you could lay back down, you felt a cold hand grip your wrist firmly, but not tight enough to hurt. Whipping your head around, you saw it was just Jerry. Jerry pushed the sleeve of your sweatshirt up to reveal the multiple self-harm scars you had accumulated over the years. Your cheeks burned in embarrassment as you turned your head away, unable to look at him due to your shame. Jerry traced your scars with his cool fingers, making you shiver slightly as he said your name softly, “Look at me, doll. Please?” Tears threatened to roll down your cheeks as you refused to look at him.

You heard shifting as Jerry moved closer to you, still refusing to look at him. Suddenly, you felt Jerry’s cool fingers on your chin, gently turning your head so you would look at him, “Did he make you do this to yourself, doll?” Tears rolled down your cheeks as you nodded your head, unable to get the words out. “Oh, doll,” Jerry said, moving and scooping you up into his lap where he cradled you. You sniffled and whimpered, causing him to shush you while stroking your hair, “If you ever feel like hurting yourself, you come find me, ok?” Again, you nodded in response as you knew your voice would fail you. The two of you sat there like that until you had stopped crying.

Realizing you were on his lap, you blushed slightly before gently climbing off of it. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” you said, wiping your eyes with a quiet sigh. “It’s alright, doll. This stays between us,” Jerry answered with a kind smile. Yawning, you said, “I should head home. I’m getting tired.” Jerry nodded, “Before you go, let me see your phone.” You arched a brow, “ Why?” Jerry smiled, “I want to put my number in it just in case you need someone to talk to.” You handed him your phone, and he put his number in it. “Um, how do I get down?” You asked, looking at Jerry as he handed you your phone back. Jerry stood up and jumped down onto the concrete below, amazing you once again. Jerry held his hands up, “I’ll catch you, doll.” You hesitated for a moment before you got up and jumped off the roof. Of course, Jerry caught you in his strong arms, making you gasp quietly. Jerry set you down with a charming grin. “Thanks,” you said quietly. “Don’t worry about it, doll,” Jerry answered.

“Let me walk you home, doll,” Jerry said. You looked at him with disbelief, “It’s literally just across the street. I’ll be fine.” Jerry ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, I know. I just want to make sure you’re safe.” You nodded before turning to walk to your house with Jerry following you. When you reached your front door, you whispered, “Thanks for everything.” Jerry took your hand in his and placed a kiss to the back of it, making you blush, “ Sleep well, doll. Text me if you need anything.” And with that, he made his way back to his own house.

You quietly entered your house, making sure to lock the door behind you. Toeing off your gym shoes, you silently made your way up the stairs and into your room before closing the door behind yourself. You stripped down to your t-shirt and put your phone on your bedside table before you got into bed under the covers and fell asleep again.


End file.
